Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to flexible packaging. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a ready-to-use, precision scored, flexible wrapper that can be used at home to wrap food items such as home-made snack bars without requiring any equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Ready to eat snack bars are a popular part of many American's diet. A need has been identified for a combination snack bar and wrapping kit that can be used at home to prepare and wrap food items such as snack bars for later consumption. The present disclosure is designed to address this need.
In one aspect the kit comprises ingredients to make the snack bars and materials for wrapping the snack bars once they've been made at home by the consumer. Rather than using metal foil, plastic wrap or a wrap that requires a heat sealing machine, the consumer can use the materials in the kit to wrap the bars without requiring any equipment.